The Sweet Life
by jesusfreak267
Summary: Zack and Cody meet two girls who seem to be the perfect match for them. But will Zakc stay with his 'Perfect Match' or go see Cody's? Will Cody stay with his 'Perfect Match' or go with Zack's?Keep Readin' to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayy, so a new story. Imma try to make this one better, the other one was kinda lammeee, see I like romantics. I helped my friend Cass come up with some for her stories and I loved it. So I dunno what to do, but it'll probably be TV related hahahaha. So this is the beginning, when I'm writing this I have NO IDEA what to do. By the end I will have an awesome story line (hopefully) so read on! **

Zack was walking down the hallway of the Tipton Hotel when he heard a shriek. 'MADDY?' He couldn't let her get hurt, after all he WAS gonna marry her one day.

"HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP!"

Zack ran into the room to find London screaming over a spider. Great, what a waste of time. "London, why are you screaming?"

"SPIDER!"

Zack started laughing and left the room. 'Where's Cody?' He decided to go down to the lobby to find Cody, and sure enough he was there, reading something… as usual.

"Reading another Sci-fi?" Zack couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice, it was like a natural gift.

"No, comics. How do you people find this amusing?" Cody replied.

"HA! _You_ reading COMICS?... HA!" Zack was doing his sarcastic laugh.. as usual.

"WOW Zack look at her…" Cody was drooling over some girl.

"What? Who? Where? Is she hot?" Zack replied looking around. Then he saw her, a girl who was slightly shorter then him, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wasn't extremely girly, but she wasn't a total tomboy.

The perfect girl, was all Zack could think.

"I'm gonna go talk to her…" Said Cody as he was getting up and walking towards her.. As Zack had a flare of jealousy go up inside him, his throat burned and he couldn't yell for Cody to stop. He just watched Cody walk away… except Cody wasn't going for his dream girl, he was going to some geeky girl who looked exactly like the dream girl. Twins.. thought Zack, I have to talk to her!!!! He couldn't stop thinking about her so he went over.

"Hi." Said Zack, quite sheepishly.

"Um… Can I help you?" Said the girl.

"Oh, right, my name's Zack. Are you staying here at the Tipton?"

"I'm Francesca. Yeah, I'm gonna be staying here with my sister and my parents for a few weeks. What about you, are you staying here?"

"Oh, I live here."

Francesca gave Zack a weird look.

"Oh, my mom sings for the customers, in return, we live here."

"Makes sense." Said Francesca. "Who is that guy my sister is flirting with? He looks just like you."

"That's my brother, Cody, he's a science geek. Well, a cool (I guess) Science geek."

Francesca laughed, "lets go talk to them!"

As Zack and Francesca walked over to Cody and his new friend, they overheard some of their conversation.

"well.. I like sci-fi books.." Cody was saying, "oh hi guys!"

"Hey, who's this?" Asked Zak

"Oh this is Melanie." Said Cody, "Melanie, Zack, and vice versa."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Melanie.

"Meh." Replied Zak.

"So, you guys want to go see a movie this weekend or something??" Asked Cody, breaking the tension, he tried not to sound too nervous.

"Sounds GREAT!" said Francesca, "Wouldn't that be awesome?" She directed to Zack and Melanie.

"Yeah, sure." Said Zack.

"Okay…" Said Melanie shyly.

**Hey again guys!!! Okay, awesome story line huh? Well maybe not, but I'm trying to make it a Romantic Comedy sorta thing. Anyways, this is a long-ish short-ish chapter one and keep lookin' out for more… comin soon!  
(P.S. I need reviews, tell me if I'm doin a'ite!)**

**Luv ya guys!**

**-Bubbles**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OK, so my friend Cassie has I Love Halloween story, CHECK IT OUT! I promised her I would make a Trevorrie if she finished the story. **

**Anyways, here it is, Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, my computer was all messed up. I lost ALL of my stories that were saved before so talk about SUCKY! Anyways here it is!**

'I am SO bored!' whispered Zack to Cody at the movie theater.

'Join the club.' Cody whispered.

'WHY did we have to see this CHICK FLICK!' exclaimed Zack in a more-than-loud whisper.

'SHHH' said Cody, 'Your going to hurt their feelings!' He snapped.

'Oh well I-' began Zack

'I _really really _like Melanie so don't you DARE screw it up!'

Francesca looked over at Zack and Cody whispering, wondering what they were talking about. This movie is sort of boring, she thought. As Zack and Cody's whispering turned into quiet but disruptive talking she hit Zack, who turned around, surprised as if he forgot she was there.

'What?' He asked.

'Dude, you and Cody are like Screaming but whispering'

'Oh.. CODY! SHUT UP!' Zack exclaimed in a loud whisper, causing Francesca to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Melanie was asking what was going on to Cody.

'Nothing, Nothing, let's just watch the movie.' Whispered Cody.

As the movie dragged on (which seemed like FOREVER) Zack kept nudging Cody at all of the REALLY boring parts, just to make him feel bad.

After the movie ended Francesca and Melanie walked out, looking bored, followed by Zack and Cody, who were rubbing there eyes.

'Dude, I fell asleep. Did I snore?' Asked Zack

'No, but I wouldn't know because I FELL ASLEEP TOO!'

'That's what you get for having a sappy heart…' Zack mocked.

The girls turned around.

'I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!' Zack yelled. Cody covered his mouth as Zack was about to reveal what he had just said.

'Um… ohkay.. Anyways, back to the hotel?'

'I guess, nothing better to do.' Said Cody.

On the way back to the hotel (they were walking) A man stopped them…

'Give me your money. NOW.'

**OOOO LA LA A CLIFFFFYYYY! HAHA I am SO mean. But sorry! I need REVIEWS! At least… hmm I'll be nice… 2 reviews for me to carry on.**

**(hahahaha I'm so mean!)**

**REMEMBER CHECK OUT CASSIES STORIES!!!!**

**Luvv**

**Bubbles**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ok, so here is Chapter 3… forgive my extremely long time before continuing, won't you?? **

**I had a total brain block, and come to think of it I am totally improvising this Chapter and this is kind of a delay until I start… hahaa!**

"I don't have any money, it's after school and I just spent it all at the movies." Said Zack slowly to make sure that the bully understood.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to walk home." Said Francesca in an irritated tone.

But the bully replied, "Oooo who's the girl, Zack? Standing up for you, she has guts. But she's obviously PMSing."

Zack then looked at Cody, who looked scared. Melanie was cowering behind Cody and Francesca and Zack looked the bully right in the face and threw his fist.

(_BAM_)

He was on the ground. You could see a bruise forming on his face and Cody looked appalled at Zack. Francesca was happy that the bully was out of the way and she gave him one last small kick on the leg.

They started to run, run back to the hotel.

When they got there, Carey was standing right in the lobby.

"Oh, no! It's our mom!" Cody said to Melanie.

But the girl who was standing with Carey was the one who they were more scared of. Agnus.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zack and Cody ran up the stairs, leaving Francesca and Melanie alone with Carey and Agnus.

"Zack! We left the girls with AGNUS and MOM!"

"Uh-oh! That's not good!"

"We have to go and get them!"

"I'll come to your funeral." Zack started backup the stairs.

"ZACK! If you want things to work out with Francesca, don't you think she would want to be saved from AGNUS???!"

"Alright, alright…"

As they went down the stairs, they kept pushing each other in front of each other. Cody was in front, but when they reached the end of the stairs Zack was in front. They were both terrified.

When they reached the lobby, Agnus was there, talking to Francesca and Melanie.

"Hello, Zack. Hello, Cody…"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! LOL! Ok, so my major brain block totally went away, but it's like 8:52 and I started writing this like…. Half an hour ago, Cassie called me and totally helped me with like almost the whole chapter. Special thanks to you, Cass!!!!!!**

**-Bubbles**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys. OK so um people are reading it as ANGUS. But it is actually AGNUS or agnis. Lol its that weird person who always follows them around. I know, weird that I put it in there right? Anyways, Cass was so on the phone with me for this one. So here it is… Chapter 4!**

'I can't do it!!' Whispered Zack to Cody, staring right in the face of Agnes.

'Me neither..' Cody started to back away.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' They began running back to the stairs.

But in the stair case, Mr. Moseby was there, 'Why hello boys. I just met a young girl named Agnes in the lobby. She's talking to your mother and your friends right now, she says you used to date her. I recommend you go say hello!'

'BUT MR. MOSEBY!' Exclaimed Zack, 'SHES CRAZY!'

As Cody nodded in agreement, Mr. Moseby replied 'Ohh, is that so?' He looked at Cody's still nodding head, 'So are you, you're perfect for each other! Now, go.'

Zack and Cody were complaining the whole way with Mr. Moseby following them. 'But Mr. Moseby, she's crazy, we haaaa---ello Agnes!' Said Cody.

'Hello, Codykins! Hello Zacky-whacky!'

Francesca and Melanie looked at Zack and Cody sarcastically, in a mocking way, as if thinking codykins? Zacky-whacky?

'Codykins? Zacky-whacky?' Francesca and Melanie said in unison, but sarcastically.

'Yes. Have a problem with that?' Agnes said, irritated, 'because if you do, we need to fix that.'

'The only thing we need to fix here, is your face, ugly-wugly.' Said Francesca, 'Now, leave the hotel before we force you. You don't live here, and your not a guest here.'

Zack and Cody looked impressed.

'Zack and Cody are ours.' Said Francesca and Melanie together.

'EXCUSE ME?!' Said Agnes.

'No. Excuse US.' Said Zack and Cody. Then, in turn they said,

'You have been bothering us for the whole year' Said Cody

'We DON'T like you' Said Zack

'We like them!' They said together.

'We Don't, and never will, like you' Said Cody

'We don't care if you get hurt this time.' Said Zack

'You have scarred us emotionally, and physically. FOREVER.' They said together.

'ESTEBAN!' Said Zack, 'We don't know her, please have her escorted away.'

As Agnes looked extremely hurt, but she left, Zack and Cody took Francesca and Melanie up to their room. Carey had a show to do, so they were all alone.

Sitting on the couch, it was Francesca, Zack, Melanie, and Cody. **(in that order, keep that in mind.)**

They decided to play video games, four player. They played one round, but had an argument about who won, so they decided to play a tie-breaker round.

After the tie-breaker round, it was still a tie. But Cody and Melanie thought they beat each other, and Zack and Francesca thought they beat each other.

They all turned to each other to say HA, but they were sitting close enough to kiss.

Zack and Francesca instead of saying HA, they were kissing.

The same was with Cody and Melanie.

Surprisingly, instead of breaking away, Cody and Melanie kept kissing. Same with Zack and Francesca.

When the need for air became overwhelming, they decided to pull apart. In between breaths, Zack and Cody said at the same time, 'wow..'

'Yeah..' agreed Melanie and Francesca.

----------

_**Two weeks later**_

---------

'Zack. Francesca and Melanie are supposed to leave today' Said Carey, 'Are you going to say goodbye?'

'I don't know.' Said Zack, 'I miss Francesca already.'

'Aww, honey.' Said Carey, 'I know, it's hard to say goodbye.'

Then Cody came in.

'Hi, Cody' Said Zack glumly.

'Hi, Zack' Said Cody glumly.

'Are you ready to go say goodbye?' Asked Zack.

'I don't know if I can deal with it.'

Then Carey said 'this is just one of those disappointments in life. Not doing anything wouldn't make you feel any better.'

'Yeah, your right mom.'

'Aren't I always?'

---------

_**In The Lobby**_

----------

Zack and Cody were sitting on the couch in the lobby, looking very upset.

'It's silent. My hotel hasn't been this quiet in months! Are they gone?' Said Mr. Moseby.

'We're not gone.' Said Zack, followed by a sigh from Cody.

'Our girlfriends are leaving today.'

'Oh, depressing. So how long with all of this… beautiful, peaceful, silence keep up?' Replied Mr. Moseby.

'ZACK! CODY!' said Melanie and Francesca, beaming.

'Why are you so happy?' Asked Zack, 'you're leaving…'

'NO! We're not!' Exclaimed Melanie.

'What?' Asked Cody.

'We're moving to Boston! Of course we won't live in the hotel, but we're moving down the street. Isn't that AMAZING?!'

'YEAH!' Exclaimed Zack and Cody.

Then Francesca whispered, 'plus, now we can make Mr. Moseby mad, and have a good place to run to!'

Zack and Cody laughed.

But Mr. Moseby overheard them, collapsed on his knees, faced the sky and screamed 'WHHHYYYYYY!!!'

'What, what happened?!' Asked Maddie, running out from behind the candy counter.

But Mr. Moseby just bent over and started crying on the floor.

'Whatever…' Maddie went back behind the counter.

Zack, Cody, Francesca and Melanie burst into laughter, but after Mr. Moseby got up and sobbed while walking away, Zack and Cody stopped laughing, gasping for air from laughing so hard, they looked at Melanie and Francesca and had the feeling they would spend most of their lives with these girls.

**OK, so that's the story. This is the longest chapter I've ever done, and Cassandra was on the phone with me for like the whole thing. We're talking like 3 hours here people! She practically wrote this chapter LOL thanks Cass.**

**Now I get to write a Troyella! D**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked the story!**

**-Bubbles**

**xx**


End file.
